Never That Simple
by jazzmyne16
Summary: After Ron broke up with Lavender and finally let Hermione know how he felt  he tells her in 6th year a few weeks after he breaks up with Lavender  he promises that nothing happened, he didn't love Lavender, end of. But nothings ever that simple is it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I know that I am still in the middle of my two other fanfics but I had the idea and just had to write it!

Never That Simple

Chapter 1

"I still can't believe you thought going out with Lavender would make me like you, you should've just said something. I hated seeing you with her." Hermione told Ron, as they walked, hand in hand to the Great Hall. Ron sighed, he loved Hermione, but he really didn't like how the subject went back to Lavender every now and then. It had been two months after all. However, he thought gloomily to himself, it was his own fault. "I know 'Mione, I was stupid. But I'm not with her anymore. God, I'd be happy if I never saw her again to be honest. I mean she's nice and all but she is really not someone you want to date. Far too clingy and that, you know?" Ron replied, smiling at his girlfriend. They joined Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and began dinner. "Hey, where've you lovebirds been?" Ginny asked giggling. Hermione joined in with the giggling, while Ron said, "I could say the same about you two, we've not seen you all day."

While they were all talking Lavender was on the far end of the Gryffindor table, talking with Parvati. "What are you going to do? Surely you're going to tell him? It'll be obvious anyway, well soon at least." Parvati whispered to her best friend. Tears swelled up in Lavender's eyes.

"I know, but I can't. He's with Hermione now anyway, he won't care." Lavender mumbled back.

"He will, you've just got to tell him. I swear. He'll care because it's in his nature, all Weasleys are like that. If he didn't do anything I'm pretty sure his mum would murder him anyway," Parvati added chuckling, "Remember the howler she sent him second year for taking that car?" Lavender smiled slightly, but didn't say a word. She turned to look at Ron, who was in deep conversation with his friends, his arm protectively around Hermione. "Lav?" Parvati said, raising her voice slightly to get the girl's attention. "Hmmm? Oh right. Yeah, I'll tell him soon okay?" Lavender said vaguely, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

After a week, Lavender decided to ask Ron to meet her at Hogsmeade the next day, to tell him in private. The problem was how to get it to happen. In the end she decided to send him a letter, telling him to meet her at the Shrieking Shack alone at 2 o'clock, as she needed to talk to him. She just hoped he would oblige.

"Who's that from mate?" Harry said, as an owl flew into the dormitory window and dropped next to Ron, so he could take his letter. Ron read it over twice, looking confused and shocked, before handing the letter to Harry, who looked equally confused. "I wonder what she wants." Harry said quietly. "You gonna go?" Ron shrugged at first, not knowing what to do, but then changed his mind and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Stay with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks and I'll meet you both afterwards. I'll be back." He walked out for the dormitory, and into the common room, where he found Hermione. "Hey Hermione. Listen, you'll have to wait with Harry for me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, around two okay?" He said, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Okay, but why?" Hermione asked curiously, putting her arms around his neck.

"Umm, well Lavender needs to see me apparently. I swear nothing's going to happen or anything though, promise." Hermione scowled at this, but sighed and agreed, knowing she could trust him. "Well I'm gonna go bed. Night Ron." She said, kissing him before smiling and walking to her dormitory.

At five to two the next day, Ron said goodbye to his friends, leaving the warmth of the Three Broomsticks and walked slowly to the Shrieking Shack, where he found Lavender waiting for him.

When Lavender saw him walk towards her, she burst into tears, startling the redhead in front of her. He walked over and hugged her too him. "Hey, what's up Lav? Why'd you need to see me?" He asked her gently.

Lavender pulled out of his arms slightly, so that she could face him, so she could see his reaction to what she was about to say. "Ron, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Okay a rather short chapter, though I think this is just going to be a short fanfiction for the moment. I'd like to just skip seventh year, though I'd have to put some crucial info into there so I'll see how I could do this. The pairings I'm not too sure about yet, though it's not going to be RW/HG. I love them both but not as a couple. So pairing ideas? Also tell me if you like this, as I don't want to waste my time writing this if people aren't enjoying it as I have another fanfic and other ideas which I could work on instead. Please review.

Jazzmyne16 (aka abi)

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_RECAP _

_Lavender pulled out of his arms slightly, so that she could face him, so she could see his reaction to what she was about to say. "Ron, I'm pregnant."_

Chapter 2

Ron stood there, speechless, opening his mouth as if to say something but no sound came out. "Mine?" he managed to croak, minutes later. Lavender laughed without humour and rolled her eyes. "Yes yours. What sort of girl do you take me for Ron?"

"Sorry, just checking," Ron mumbled looking away, then added, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm keeping it if that's what you mean. You're gonna help right? Whether we're together or not, what is an obvious not since you're with Hermione." Lavender replied softly.

"But...but I can't Lavender. I told Hermione nothing happened, she'd kill me for lying to her." Ron stuttered, looking horrified.

"Well you should've thought of that. Anyway, I need to see Madam Pomfrey on Monday at lunch, so I'll meet you outside the Hospital Wing at half 12?" before Ron could answer, Lavender was walking away. "Oh and Ron?" she stopped to turn and face him, "I'd tell Hermione soon if I were you. The longer it's a secret the more pissed off she'll be."

Ron walked back to the Three Broomsticks in a daze. What was he going to do? "Hey Ron, what did Lavender want?" Harry asked him as he sat down next to him.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron replied, ignoring his friend's question. Harry looked at him strangely, and nodded over to the bathrooms. "Toilet. Now what's up Ron?" Ron sighed, he knew he had to tell Harry, and Hermione, but he was worried about the reactions. "Lavender's pregnant." Ron whispered so quietly that Harry thought he'd heard wrong.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm not saying it again. God, Harry what am I going to do? I have to help Lavender, not because she said but because I'd feel horrible if I didn't, not to mention mum would kill me if she found out. But this'll ruin everything with Hermione, I just know it." Ron said putting his head in his hands. Harry was about to reply when Hermione walked over. "What'll ruin things Ron? What's going on?" she asked, worriedly as she sat down staring at the two boys in front of her. Ron looked at Harry, silently asking him what to do. Harry nodded, making Ron sigh. "Lavender's pregnant." He said quietly to Hermione, who gasped, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I thought you said nothing happened?" she asked, slowly.

"Well, I didn't think it would matter. I didn't want to hurt you more than I had." Ron replied quickly, taking her hands. Hermione snatched her hands back and moved away from Ron, closer to Harry. "If you didn't want to hurt me you should've just told me. You know what? I can't live with lies, especially about Lavender, so we're through Ron. Now you can go back to Lavender." Hermione, barely whispered, then abruptly stood up and walked out of the pub.

"I hate to say it Ron, but you've really blew it this time." Harry said, then giving his friend an apologetic look, he too walked out of the pub, leaving Ron staring after them, wishing it was all a dream.

"'Mione? Hermione?" Harry raised his voice, looking down the street for Hermione. He saw her walking away, over to the far, deserted part of Hogsmeade, so he ran after her. Once he caught up with her, he put an arm around her shoulders, letting her know he was there. She turned slightly and hugged Harry tightly, sobbing into his chest, as he pulled her tighter still into her, trying to comfort her. "Its okay, Hermione. I've got you." He muttered quietly, to his heartbroken friend.

By Monday, Ron found that Hermione wouldn't even look at him, and Harry would barely talk to him, as he was too busy trying to help Hermione feel better. At lunch, 10 minutes before he was to meet Lavender, Ginny came over and sat next to him. "You know I'd appreciate if you try not to upset your girlfriends like this? As, one Hermione is my friend. And, well two, I have barely spoken to my boyfriend since Saturday morning, because he's too busy trying to cheer up your ex. Seriously Ron, why the lying?" Ron rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"I guess I deserve this lecture? And I didn't mean for this to all happen did I? And while I'd love to sit here and get harassed by my little sister, I've got to go." Ron stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, Ginny just shaking her head in disbelief. Once he was at the fourth floor he found Lavender waiting outside the Hospital Wing. "So you know I've already told Madam Pomfrey about everything, I've just got to get my scan today. And I can find out the sex." She told him, as he walked towards her.

"Oh right, cool." Ron said, not knowing what else to say. "Shall we get on with it then?" Lavender nodded and walked into the Hospital Wing, Ron following not far behind. Madam Pomfrey looked up instantly and smiled when she saw who it was. "Ah, Miss Brown, Mr Weasley. If you'll go to the bed by the end, please. I'll be with you in a moment." She said cheerfully.

After 5 minutes, she came over, a potion in one hand and magically pulling a screen with her wand using her other hand. "Now dear, drink this while I set up the screen." Madam Pomfrey said, handing Lavender the potion. The potion was pale green in colour, and smelt like freshly cut grass. Lavender done as she was told, while Ron sat in a chair beside the bed, fidgeting, feeling awkward. After a few moments, Madam Pomfrey had finished her spell on the screen and put it where they could all see. Seconds later, the sonogram appeared. "Wow," Lavender exclaimed, breathlessly.

"It's magical," Ron agreed, leaning closer and took Lavender's hand, subconsciously. Lavender turned and smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Well, you have a nice healthy baby. You're about two and a half months along, so you're due in November sometime. If my calculations are correct the November 24th. Now I believe you wanted to know the sex?" Madam Pomfrey was gleaming with happiness.

"Only if Ron wants to?" Lavender said, looking up at Ron, who nodded smiling.

"Okay, give me a moment to check." After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey said, "Ah yes. Okay, you are going to have..."

* * *

Okay let's be mean and leave it there yeah? So do you guys want a boy or girl? Either tell me in a review or message me.

Also I need baby names, as I don't really have any thought up. Remember to give me your ideas for pairings.

Jazzmyne16 (aka abi)

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo I got my first review :) Thank you pihead08! you made me want to update quickly. I'm glad you like the story so far, and I think I am going to continue with it, at least for now, I'm rather enjoying where my imagination s taking this. That's quite interesting, not at all what I expected but I will take it into consideration.

So I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Caitlin, for helping me choose the sex of  
Ron and Lavender's baby, as no one said, and also pihead08, as you were my first reviewer and made my day.

Now on to chapter 3, sorry for the longish A/N.

DISCLAIMER – I am J.K. Rowling so all belongs to me – oh wait no that's wrong, I'm Abi so none but the baby when they come along belongs to me. Damn it all. Oh well I can always dream...

_RECAP_

"_Okay, give me a moment to check." After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey said, "Ah yes. Okay, you are going to have..."_

Chapter 3

"A baby girl. Now you two had better get going so you're not late for your next class. If you have any questions though Miss Brown, you know where I am." Madam Pomfrey said kindly as they left, Ron still holding Lavender's hand. Realising this, he let go of it quickly, muttering "Sorry." Lavender just smiled at him and took his hand again and giving it a small squeeze before letting it fall back to his side. "It doesn't matter. Well, I'd better get to Divination. I'll see you later Ron." She said quietly, starting to walk away then stopped and walked back. "Ron I've just thought of something." Ron looked at her confusion spread across his face. "We've got to tell our parents." Lavender went pale as she said this, while Ron gulped. Telling the family was the last thing he wanted. "Well, I guess we should just get it over with. I'll send a letter home tonight. Any got class you know." With that he walked away, heading to the Gryffindor common room, despite having to go to Herbology.

He missed all of his afternoon classes, as he sat on his bed thinking about everything. Lavender, Hermione, telling his parents, his little girl. He was petrified at the thought of having a child, but thinking his little girl, made him smile.

An hour before dinner started and lessons ended, Ron decided to try to write his letter to his mum and dad. Normally he'd just ask Hermione but as she wasn't talking to him, he saw that going rather badly. He eventually managed to write what he thought was an acceptable letter, and hurried out of his dormitory to go to the owlery and send it before he changed his mind. On his way down, he met Harry and Hermione in the common room. "Hey Hermione, Harry." He said smiling at his ex-girlfriend, who ignored him and went to sit on a sofa in front of the fire. Harry on the other hand whispered, "We'll talk about it later okay? Promise mate." Ron just shrugged and continued his journey to the owlery.

"You know you'll have to talk to him sometime." Harry told Hermione as he sat down next to her.

"I know, I just can't. Not yet. I mean he lied, and about something like that," Hermione cut off shaking her head before adding, "I can't just forgive him straight away. I mean how can I trust him Harry?" Hermione shrank into Harry's chest and sobbed. Harry pulling her close, as he had so many times over the last few days, letting her cry it all out. "I know 'Mione. I know." He mumbled into her hair. After a few minutes, Hermione sat back a little, as Harry summoned a tissue which he gave to his bushy haired friend. "Thank you Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hermione kissed his cheek, before wiping her eyes and jumping up, dragging Harry with her. "Come on Harry, dinner? I'm starved." Harry just laughed at her, glad she was a little happier, and allowed Hermione to drag him down to the great hall.

Hermione managed to fool Harry all evening, playing exploding snap, laughing happily, joking around. Or so she thought. Harry knew Hermione too well to be fooled by her act, but he played along anyway, knowing she was trying to kid herself as much as Harry. When Harry went to his dormitory, he noticed Ron there, shocked as he hadn't seen him come up. "Hey, so what's happening?" Harry asked casually as he changed into his pyjama trousers.

"Well, the baby's healthy. And it's a girl." Ron added, smiling slightly.

"Aww cute, congrats Ron. I mean you shouldn't have lied and all, and then there's the talk you should stick to talking about with your mum, but still. I'm happy for you." Harry smiled back, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Ah yeah, well I sent a letter telling mum and dad when you saw me earlier...I'm not looking forward to the reply that's for sure." Ron said worriedly. Harry laughed saying goodnight and falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Ron was pleasantly surprised with the reply he got from his parents.

_Dear Ron,_

_Well, I'd say I'm ashamed of you, but I can't wait to be a grandmother! You should have told Hermione the whole truth and I wish you had waited until you are older, but you can't change all that now._

_Now Ron, while I also can't wait to be a grandparent, I have to say this. Don't turn against young Lavender, she'll need you so you can't leave her. _

_Love Mum and Dad  
xxx_

"They took it well then," Ginny said, making Ron jump as he hadn't noticed her behind him. She sat down as he scowled and added, grabbing a buttered piece of toast, "You should go and see Lavender by the way, I heard she was really upset about something." Ron rolled his eyes, and decided to find Lavender, as he had nothing else to do. He found her coming down the stairs, her eyes puffy and red, which refilled with tears when she saw him. Rushing over Ron took Lavender into his arms, trying to comfort her. "Lav, what's wrong?" Ron whispered kindly.

"My parents. I told them you see, and they're disowning me, kicking me out." Lavender muttered into Ron's chest.

* * *

So I thought I'd end it in a cliffy again, to try and grab your attention. I hope it works! I had a think while writing this chapter and now I know where this is going, for a little while at least which is rather unusual for me. But oh well. It's longer too. I'm so proud :')

(And yes I use a lot of faces in my A/N's it helps show how I'm feeling, and well they're kinda addictive)

If you can suggest baby names that would be a help. My friend said she should be called Caitlin, and since I love her, that is probably going to be the middle name, so you can all help choose the first name.

Please review! Feel free to check out my other two fanfics, chapter 4 will be up asap! And last but certainly not least – I love you all :) wait except you, you leave! Wait, no! I was kidding please come back! I'll give you cookies! No? That guy doesn't like cookies D': well I love the rest of you still. You can have cookies instead. SEE THEY GET COOKIES AND YOU DON'T! HA! *whack* Oww that was a shoe :'(

Jazzmyne16 (aka abi)

xxx

P.S – I do apologise for the second A/N, I had a tiny little (lot) of sugar and red bull :D so I was slightly hyper and me being weird and strange and random anyway...well you see the result. LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm so so so so sorry for not posting! I'm a horrible person! I've been so busy that I didn't have time to write up the chapter! But to make up for it I'll make this a longer chapter :)

So since I made you wait I'll get straight onto letting you read chapter 4, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER – I'm not JK Rowling, so sadly, I own nothing. Except the baby when she comes along.

_RECAP _

"_My parents. I told them you see, and they're disowning me, kicking me out." Lavender muttered into Ron's chest._

Chapter 4

"They what? Oh god" Ron said as he held Lavender. "Look I'll sort something out, I promise. Look let me send a letter." He dropped his arms to his sides as she wiped her tears and walked into the Great Hall. Ron ran to the Gryffindor common room and up to his dormitory, stopping only to give the fat lady the password. Once in his dormitory, he found a quill, some ink and some parchment and began to write to his favourite brother, hoping he would help him.

_Bill _

_How are you, and Fleur? I hope you're alright.  
Anyway I don't know if mum or dad told you but...Lavender's pregnant. Her parents kicked her out because of it and I wondered if you would let her stay in one of the two spare rooms at Shell cottage? I know she'd want to avoid the burrow as much as possible because of Harry and Hermione you know? Plus they won't be thrilled to see her..._

_Let me know yeah? Thanks_

_Ron_

He reread the letter a million times, feeling something was wrong but no different, better words came into his mind so he went to send the letter, borrowing one of the school owls, because Pig wouldn't come down long enough to get the letter attached to his leg. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed the time, and was 45 minutes late to Transfiguration. "As you see I've given out your homework from...oh Mr Weasley, so nice of you to join us at last. To your seat please? And 10 points from Gryffindor. Anyway as I was saying, two of you are doing exceptionally well, others acceptable and the rest...rather disappointing." Professor McGonagall said as Ron walked in and took a seat right at the back. As the Professor droned on, Ron tuned out, thinking of what would happen if Bill and Fleur didn't allow Lavender to stay with them. He couldn't just leave her to sort it herself.

As the day went on, Ron grew more and more anxious about his brother's reply. So worried that he dived into the library to attempt to do the potions essay at lunch, avoiding the Great Hall. After he had been working for about 20 minutes, he saw Hermione come in. Deciding it was the right thing to do, he walked over to the table she was at and sat next to her. "Hi...oh it's you" Hermione realised frowning.

"Look I know you're upset and you feel you can't trust me and it's my fault. I know it is. I' sorry, I'm so so so sorry. But please give me a second chance. With our friendship if nothing else. Please Hermione." Ron pleaded. Hermione bit one side of the inside of her mouth gently, which she did when she was thinking. After a long awkward silence between the two, Hermione finally spoke. "Okay. But I still don't know if I can trust you yet. And there's no way I'm hanging around Lavender, I really hate her."

"Thank you 'Mione. And I know, she's not gonna start hanging out with us."

"Anyway, I'm trying to finish my essay from Professor McGonagall, so shush" Hermione smiled slightly and turned back to her homework. Ron grinned back, and walked down to the Great Hall, deciding to get some lunch. He was starving after all. "Hey mate" Harry said, as Ron sat beside him. "Where've you been?"

"Talking to Hermione. We're cool now. Well kinda at least" Ron replied, piling his plate high.

"Good, you were both way too miserable." Harry said, looking happy at the news.

By the end of classes the amount of homework they had seemed ridiculous! Most of it was for the next day too, which is why, at half 1 in the morning, Harry and Ron were still up trying to do Slughorn's essay. "How's that possible? I managed to write 2 paragraphs at lunch and you're still ahead of me?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, I'm just paying more attention maybe?" Harry yawned sleepily. "What I don't get is why we decided that it was clever to do this essay last when we've got potions first thing. That was just stupid." Ron was about to reply, when Neville came down from their dormitory, in blue and white striped pyjamas looking slightly annoyed. "Some owl woke me up to give me this. It's for you Ron. Night guys" Chucking the letter at Ron he walked back up the stairs without another word. Ron opened it hurriedly, hoping he was right in thinking it was from who he thought it was from.

_Ron_

_We are both well thank you. I was shocked to receive your letter, as you barely write anymore. After Fleur and I discussed this, we have agreed to let Lavender stay here as long as necessary. However the two of you cannot tell anyone else. We want no one to know someone else is here if possible, it could make it dangerous for us and her and the baby. _

_Mum and dad did mention that they were going to be grandparents, they just didn't say which of my brother's (or Ginny, though if it was I'd have to murder the guy) was expecting. Congratulations to the both of you. _

_Anyway we have spoken to Dumbledore and he has agreed to let Lavender leave a few days earlier than the rest of you so we can sneak her away. Please tell her all of this as soon as possible and let us know if she will agree to it_

_Bill _

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed happily jumping out of his seat.

"What is it?" Harry asked puzzled, making Ron hesitate.

"Em...just that the weddings at the burrow, so I don't have to go away for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Anyway I'm off to bed..." Ron said hurriedly grapping his stuff and walking up to the dormitory, leaving a confused Harry in his wake.

"Hey, Lav!" Ron said running down the stairs to the entrance hall as he saw Lavender about to enter the Great Hall. She stopped suddenly turning around and smiling when she saw who it was. "Hi Ron, what's up?" Ron wordlessly handed her the letter and her eyes widened in shock and delight as she read the letter before her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, you need somewhere to live and I want to help you, and our little girl!" Ron grinned widely at Lavender, who threw her arms around him.

"Thank you" She smiled into his chest.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall at this point, Hermione tearing up a bit and walking faster past the two, Harry putting a comforting arm around her shoulder as they went. Once Ron and Lavender were out of view they slowed down a little. "I'm happy for them, I really am but...it's just...so hard to see them together you know?" Hermione whispered to her friend.

"I know, but it looks like we'll have to get used to it. Anyway lets get to class, you know what Snape's like" Harry half smiled at her, taking her arm in his, making her laugh slightly as they walked.

* * *

Okay, so probably not what you were expecting. What Bill is basically saying though in the letter is only Ron, Lavender, Fleur and himself will know, not even the rest of his family. You probably got that but had to write it to make sure.

Anyway, I've not had much feedback with this story, so I'm going to say I will post chapter 5 in college next week on either Monday or Tuesday if I get at least one review. More would be great but getting the reviews up from 1 to 2 will get me posting the chapter. Or if I do end up posting it it'll take longer to get up. I'm desperate to know what you all think so help a girl out? I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to any reviewers. Remember to give your views on pairings and baby names.

Anyway, I love you all as usual :)

Love Abi

xxx

P.S – You probably don't care but I decided Love abi was better that jazzmyne16 so I'm changing my farewell to you all. Lol, later!


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be quick with this, as I'm really not into writing a huge A/N today, I'm feeling kinda down so hopefully this'll cheer me up! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter I've been busy and I've only just managed to get time to write it. Whilst I'm supposed to be doing my psychology homework. Oh well it'll be done before class...hopefully. I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on it so I did at least try haha.

Loot – I'm glad you like this story :) you had me happily jumping up and down with joy when you said I was a decent writer. OMG thank you! Though you had me looking a little weird since I check my email on my phone while on the bus...but oh well I was happy. Thank you again and sorry it took me so long to post this.

Oh and this is all after the night Dumbledore's murdered, etc *Sniff* makes me cry reading/watching it.

As usual sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta so I edit it and well, I'm not too good at it.

Anyhow here's chapter 5!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own :) that would be J.K Rowling.

Chapter 5

The rest of the school year went by rather quickly, and both Lavender and Ron were happy to see the end of it. Lavender had just started showing a few weeks before school ended for the summer and of course Malfoy of all people had to notice and shout it out in the Great Hall one evening at dinner, making all the Slytherin's start hassling them, as well as the rest of Ron's brothers not talking to him because he hadn't told them. Lavender was gone now. At shell cottage. The cover story was her parents pulled her out of school because of the pregnancy and were now in hiding. Ron longed to see her, and it wasn't until then moment that he realised he like Lavender a lot more than he thought.

Ron went into the common room, finding Harry and Hermione whispering on one of the couches and was surprised when Harry beckoned him over. "Hey mate you still in for this?" Harry asked as Ron sat beside them.

"In for what?" Ron replied puzzled.

"Looking for the Horcruxes of course!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh that, obviously. Why wouldn't I be?" Ron said.

"Just making sure. Oh and I broke up with Ginny." Harry said. No wonder he looked a little down.

"Because of him?" Ron asked and Harry just nodded.

* * *

"I can't stay here" Harry said to the glum looking room. They had just got back to the Burrow. Well most of them. Mundungus had fled, Moody killed and George lost an ear, thanks to Snape. Harry couldn't risk their lives anymore.

"After all we went through to get you here? No chance!" Ron protested.

"Yeah what about my bleeding ear?" George argued. Harry just turned and went outside to the garden, leaving everything but his wand in the living room. After about half an hour Hermione went outside with Harry's jacket, as it was cold out, seeing if he was alright. "Hi" she whispered a foot away from him making him turn and smile slightly.

"Hey" he said taking his jacket from her.

"You're not still thinking of leaving are you?"

"No. There's no way you would all let me."

"It's because there's no need. You're the one who can end this. Not Fred or Mrs Weasley or Ron or me, but you"

* * *

"How did they find us?" Harry asked as sat in Grimmauld Place.

"Is it possible that you could still have the trace..." Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"No it's illegal, now that he's of age. Plus he's not been near anyone from the ministry in the last 24 hours that could put it back on." They sat in silence, contemplating the matter. They made a silent agreement not to use Voldemort's name at the moment. They didn't exactly know why but they did nonetheless.

* * *

"What happened? Why aren't we at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked curiously as he took in their surroundings. It wasn't much. A large open field, a farm in the distance.

"Well I apparated us there first, but Yaxley held on and I think he can get in now. So I apparated us here. It was the first place I could think of. Pass me essence of dittany from my bag would you?" Hermione replied, leaning over Ron and trying to heal his wounds.

Harry handed her the small vial as he said, "Where exactly is here? And how's Ron?"

"The Forest of Dean, I remember going camping with my parents here once and I feel safer in a muggle environment. And he'll live. There's not much more I can do. There's spells that will make him completely better but if I screw them up he'll be worse so it'll have to do." That's when Ron began to wake up, and Hermione quickly busied herself putting up protective spells while Harry sorted out the tent.

"Oh and Hermione?" Harry called, making her turn, "We got the locket."

"At least your parents are safely out of the way!" Ron roared.

"My parents are dead!" Harry shouted back.

"Yeah and mine could go the same way!" Ron retorted.

"Fine! Then go back to mummy and pretend you've got spattergroit!" Harry spat.

"Fine!"

"Leave the Horcruxe." Harry spoke calmer now than before. Ron removed the locket from his neck, placing it on the small table next to him.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said quietly.

"Are you staying or are you leaving?" Ron said.

"I...I'm staying Ron. We said we'd help." Hermione replied.

"I get it you choose him. Whatever." Ron stormed out while Hermione tried to explain. She followed him out of the tent shouting, "Ron! Ron, come back! Please come back!" Moments later she re-entered the tent. "He's gone." She whispered, tears begin to fall back down her face as Harry took her into his arms, trying to comfort his friend. Ron had broken her heart once again.

* * *

Okay it's really short, sorry for that. But a lot has happened. And it's a different way of setting it out. I swear it's a one off thing. I want to skip all these details out but I thought they're kinda necessary so I'll put them in briefly. I hope you like it though. Still looking for baby names for a little girl and pairings you'd like so review and let me know. Oh and referring back to the A/N at the top writing this did make me feel much better :D yay!

I love you's all and I'd like two reviews before I post the next chapter next Monday hopefully, I'm going to start writing all my chapters for my fanfics on Wednesday since it's my study day and I've not much to study really.

Love Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER – I only own what is recognisable and I have taken some parts of this chapter exactly from the book which was written by the amazing JKR :)

WARNING – HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK AND HAVE JUST BEEN WATCHING THE MOVIE THEN DON'T READ FURTHER AS YOU'LL SPOIL THE ENDING!

Thank you!

Chapter 6

It was a silver white doe, moon-bright and dazzling, picking her way over the ground, still silent, and leaving no hoof prints in the fine powdering of snow. She stepped toward him, her beautiful head with its wide, long-lashed eyes held high. Harry stared at the creature, filled with wonder, not at her strangeness, but her inexplicable familiarity. The doe stared at Harry for several moments before walking away, Harry in tow, lighting his wand, seeing this as a sign. "Wait! Come back!" He called, but the patronus kept moving forward. She led him deeper and deeper into the forest, finally stopping in the middle of a large pond. Looking in the water he saw...no it couldn't be...the Gryffindor sword! He quickly stripped to his underwear, removing his glasses and leaving his clothes by the side of the pond as he walked into cold water before him. He began to swim to the bottom and putting his hand on the sword, the locket around his neck began to try to stop him getting above water. This is it, he thought, this is the end...

"God, are you bloody mental? Why didn't you take that thing off before you jumped in?" A familiar voice said as Harry scrambled to find his glasses and wand. The blurry person before him handed them to him and putting the glasses on he saw it was Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I came back. Now come on get dressed and let's get back to the tent before you get hypothermia or something" Ron replied. As Harry was putting his clothes back on he remembered something.

"The sword!" He exclaimed but Ron merely waved him off.

"The Gryffindor sword? I grabbed it when I pulled you out. I assumed that's why you jumped in" Ron said picking it up off the ground.

"You've got to destroy the locket Ron. I think this was a sign that you're the one that needs too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What's _he _doing here?" Hermione shouted, very pissed off, glaring at Ron and searching for her wand.

"Hermione, he saved me!" Harry exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He is dead!" Narcissa yelled to the crowd of death eaters.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio!"_

Harry had been expecting it: knew his body would not be allowed to remain unsullied upon the Forest floor; it must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory. After this Voldemort made Hagrid carry Harry to the castle and the sopping half-giant followed the orders without complaint. He gently put Harry on the ground beside Voldemort's feet. Voldemort called out to everyone in the castle as he had Sonorused his voice, "Harry Potter is dead. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished, there must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"NO!"  
"No!"  
"HARRY!"

The screams coming from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and surprisingly McGonagall made Harry have to fight so much harder to stop himself calling out as the students and staff piled out of the castle and if he could've opened his eyes he would've seen tears fall silently down Hermione's cheek, Ron wrap his arms around Lavender who buried her face in his chest, Dean and Ginny doing the same, Professor McGonagall leaning on Slughorn so she would stay up right, Neville begin to tremble, whether in fear, coldness or anger, no one could tell. There were more screams and cries until Voldemort cried "SILENCE!" And there was a bang and flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all.

"You see?" Voldemort continued, "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself..."

But Voldemort broke off: someone had broken free of the crowd and charges at Voldemort. "And who is this?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh."It is Neville Longbottom, my lord!"

Harry listened as Neville defied Voldemort and was tortured mercilessly, set on fire with the sorting hat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Harry! HE'S ALIVE!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed?" whispered Harry. "Because if it does...I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

He pointed Draco's wand as Voldemort kept his wand pointed towards him.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N** – Okay it's shorter than last time, I lied about the one time set up, I took nearly a month to update and I missed lots out. Shoot me; I'm a horrible writer to do all this to you all. I'm sorry but I really couldn't be bothered with these details which everyone should know and if you don't then well you should've headed my earlier warning.

There aren't going to be many chapters left, this was only to be a small fic...maybe 3 or four? You know a bit about Lavender and Ron's baby girl since we've not heard about her, weddings, end pairings, etc.

Lastly thank you to don'.. – for one sorry for taking forever to update. Second thank you for your small (long) list of names, I chose one of them and it shall be revealed next chapter which will hopefully be up sooner :) I'm glad you like it.

P.S – I love your pen name ;) I really wanna try to outweird you now...

Anyhow I love you's all and please please please review

Love Abi

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I really don't want to abandon this, but I've had so much trouble with writers block with this fic so I've decided this is the last chapter – the epilogue. I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER - I'm not JK Rowling so I unfortunately don't own *sad face* Epilogue (15 years later) "Come we'll be late! Harry I can't believe you slept in, honestly!" Hermione scolded as she ushered her children, Teddy (16 – even though he's Remus and Tonks' son, Harry and Hermione treat him as one of their own), James (12), Albus, Rose (they're both 11 - twins) and Lily (9), through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, following straight after. "Look, there here already!" James shouted happily, running over to his best friend Fred. Hermione and Harry just smiled and walked after their children, over to the Weasley family, which had grown considerably in the last 15 years. First there were Ron and Lavender, who had married a year after the war, and had managed not to murder each other due to their oldest child, and only daughter, 15 year old Olivia Caitlin Weasley. They also had 2 boys, Hugo and Arthur who were 13 and 10. Then there were George, Angelina and they're 2, Fred (12) and Roxanne, who was better known as Roxy (9). Percy and his wife Audrey had Molly and Lucy who were 10 and 9. Bill and Fleur had 15 year old Victoire, 13 year old Dominique and 11 year old Louis. "Hi, took you're time I see" Ron grinned, putting his arm around his once again pregnant wife. "Someone decided to sleep in and try to make us late" Hermione said glaring at Harry, who was determined not to meet his wife's eyes. "I was tired" he muttered, as Ron, Bill, George and Percy snickered. "Oh and here comes sister dear" George said waving to the small family approaching them. Ginny had surprised everyone after the war, telling them about her and Malfoy, sorry, Draco's secret relationship that had started at the end of sixth year. After many death threats from her numerous brothers and Harry, they finally made a truce and decided he was worthy of their sister. Just. Ginny and Draco had two children, Scorpius who was 11 and joining his best friends Albus, Rose and Louis in their first year and Alyssia who was 9. The adults quickly rounded up their children for last goodbyes, trying to keep the younger ones away from the train. "So if any of you are Slytherin, you're all disowned. But no pressure" Ron joked. "Ron!" All the women scolded, each slapping round the head. "Don't listen to him" Hermione said while Ron glared at no one in particular, rubbing the back of his head. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin! That was my house!" Draco said to the group. Everyone hugged out their goodbyes, the younger children complaining that they wanted to go to Hogwarts, while the women cried and made their children promise to write. Much too soon, Teddy, Victoire, Olivia, Dominique, Hugo, James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Louis boarded the train, (God, I feel sorry for Professor McGonagall, there's 11 Potter/Malfoy/Lupin/Weasley's), waving to their huge biological and non-biological family on the platform as the train began to move and they quickly disappeared from sight. (In the Great Hall) Teddy, Victoire, Olivia James and Fred were sitting at Gryffindor table, Dominique and Hugo sitting at Hufflepuff table, waiting for the sorting to begin. Professor Longbottom quickly sorted the first years and soon he called, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" The hat took its time trying to sort Scorpius and finally called out, "RAVENCLAW!" The entire hall cheered and clapped loudly, as he turned slightly red and sat at his table. "Potter, Albus!" Albus nervously went up and put the hat on and the hat immediately called, "GRYFFINDOR!" He too got the cheering and applauding that Scorpius got. "Potter, Rose!" was called next and though she too was nervous, she walked onto the platform confidently and allowed her professor to put the hat on her head. It deliberated where to put her for a few minutes before shouting out, "RAVENCLAW!" And again the hall cheered for her. The last first year to be called was, "Weasley, Louis!" who was practically shaking as he sat on the stool. Almost instantly the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and he smiled as the crowd applauded and he sat next to his sister and Hugo. Professor McGonagall welcomed them and the feast appeared before their eyes, and they eat to their hearts content before they were shown to their common rooms and all fell sound asleep, excited for the year ahead. - A/N – Well that is officially the end! I might do a sequel if people ask but I want to finish some of my other fics first. I hope you all liked it, it's incredibly short and not the best but it's the first one I've finished so I'm proud. Feel free to read my other fics and please review and let me know what you think. Love Abi xxx 


End file.
